A Complex Puzzle
by Xtreme Chick
Summary: (Sequel to MB, MS) Takeru has a puzzle that will be complete when Yamato wakes up from his coma. And he does wake up but will the puzzle be completed?


Yeah, someone actually emailed me demanding that I feed their Yama-anguish feast and write a sequel to My Brother, My Savior. So here it is, now in complete form! Sorry it took so long to get out. My computer has been acting up and I finally got it fixed. Look for more fics in the future too, cause I have a lot more to post.   
  
A Complex Puzzle  
  
  
A piece to a puzzle can be large or small, depending on the puzzle. When, either small or large, pieces are missing, a puzzle can not be placed back together. It is common sense. So when I tell you, a large piece of my puzzle just woke up, I can tell you how this effects the puzzle.  
My brother, Yamato, just woke up from a six week long coma. One month, two weeks, four hours, forty minutes and I had not even been down to seconds yet. Our abusive father had placed Matt in this coma when he was protecting our mother and me from his fists of fury. Those are just minor details though. I can tell you about that later if you really want, right now I just want to talk to Matt! It's been such a long time since I have seen those eyes, so like mine, so beautiful, and now so... confused?   
" Matt!" I cried in excitement as he looked over at me. The bruising was still there and so were the bandages, though faded. I stifled a giggle as I realized he had two large purple rings around his eyes, making it look like he had glasses. " Your awake." I knew I was stating the obvious, but I knew it needed to be said.   
His gaze shifted to me. Those large slanted eyes he is so famous for pinning me to my seat. He blinked before he tried to use his voice. " Wh-ere?" His voice cracked, startling him, for he jumped a little. He hadn't used his throat in a while and it sounded like a rusty and crackly.   
" Mom is coming!" I said to him, my lips forming a cheesy smile. " I'm so glad your awake. You've been in this coma for two weeks, five hours..." As usual, I began rambling on, my excitement getting the better of me. Once in a while, I would look down at him and notice the far away look he had. I should have realized it then, but I had been too excited, too happy, too elated. The puzzle had been completed, hadn't it?   
I stopped talking. " What's wrong Matt?" I asked.  
It was then that I knew. " Who are you?" He asked me.  
I was taken aback. How could he not know me? I was his brother, his best friend, his companion, his... the list went on. He was my savior, my protector, my lifeline, my hero, my.... brother. I looked down at him, pleading for a trace of remembrance from him, but all I could find in the ocean of azure was confusion and fear. I knew mine portrayed the same emotions: confusion and fear. Mine, wondering how he could not know me, his not knowing who I was.   
My mouth began to move automatically. " Matt, how could you not know me?" I said, my voice rising with each word till I was shrieking. " I'm Takeru! TK! Your brother! Your flesh and blood! You're..." I was sobbing at this point. Sobbing because of the son of a bitch who did this to my brother, sobbing cause I wanted *my* Matt back! The one who would wrap his slender arms around me and tell me everything was okay. In his place was the shell of my Matt and a person who didn't remember.  
A nurse ran into the room, probably because she heard my sobbing. She plucked me off the chair I was sitting on and took me out of the room, which was being filled with an army of nurses. I soon found myself in a stuffy office, sitting on a hard wooden chair in front of a fake oak desk, waiting with my mother. I knew I probably looked like some drunk, my eyes and nose were so red, but I didn't really care. My mind was reeling from the shock of what Matt had said. Cautiously, I looked over at my mother. She looked pale, her sapphire eyes looking straight at the wall. A one eyed zombie.   
" Excuse me!" A deep voice said from the doorway. Both my mother and I turned our heads toward the sound of the voice. A doctor stood in front of the doorway before retreating to the desk. After talking a seat, he introduced himself. " My name is Dr. Hudson, Yamato's doctor." He announced as he shook hands with my mother. " As you know, he has awoken. His body has been recovering very well from the incident, but..." I cursed silently to myself, there was always that one 'but'. " We are afraid his head wound has cause slight amnesia." He stopped, letting the news sink inn.  
I looked over at my mom, from the looks of it she knew it was going to happen. " Is that all?" She asked. " He isn't going to have to learn things from the beginning is he? Like how to eat, potty train, or that type thing?" She asked, her eyes hopeful for the answer 'no'.  
" Nope, he is good, save for the lost memories. We believe the amnesia is from shock and the head wound combined. If luck swings toward you, I would say he will possibly remember most memories."   
At that point I had stopped listening. My anger level was rising. I was mad at everything. Mad at my mother for knowing this could happen. Mad at the doctor for telling us. And especially mad at Matt for not remembering. Suddenly, I hated Matt. Hated him for not being him. Hated him for ruining the puzzle mom and I waited so long to complete. That was not Matt! It was some other being. An alien. Matt would remember who I was. He would never forget!  
The doctor went on. " Right now he is really frightened and in a fragile state." He then looked down at me. " He's really going to need you, TK." He gave me a wink, which I could tell was fake. " You can take him home in three days."   
I had three days. Three days until I had to face the shell of my brother. Three days.   
  
Three days blew by like wind on a kite. Through those whole three days, I never once went with my mom to visit Matt. I spent my days going over to my best friend, Kari's house, where I wouldn't have to face some ghost of my brother. Her brother, Tai, tried to get me to tell how Matt was but I blew him off, I didn't want everyone to know that Matt refused to remember. When I went home one evening, he was there.   
My mother had bought him some new clothes, probably since we were all starting anew as she would put it. He wore a pair of cream colored khaki's and a dark blue shirt. It showed off how thin he was, the shirt falling off one pale shoulder. He sat on my chair, hands on the kitchen table. It fueled my anger too see him in my seat next to my table. . I looked over to find mom making dinner while talking to him. " Why is he here?" I asked, my voice coming out strong.   
My mother looked taken aback. " You knew your brother was coming home today." She said in a calm voice. Her calmness got on my already ending nerves.   
I looked over at Matt, who looked at me frightened. Probably cause my eyes were set in a glare so laser-like it could burn through anything. " You're sitting in my seat!" I snapped. " Get out!" I demanded. To tell you the truth, I was pretty proud of myself. I was not letting this Matt wanna-be try and get the better of me. He started to move, which pleased me greatly. My whole plan came crashing down on me when my mother's voice interrupted.  
" Takeru Takashi!" She yelled. " Go to your room! How dare you talk to your brother that way!"   
I soon found myself sitting on my bed, staring at the white ceiling. My plan not only failed in having Matt gone, but it also had failed in me not getting any dinner. My anger was turning into a meter: rising high Everytime I thought of my brother. I was so mad I could feel the steam coming out my ears. Everything was his fault. It was his fault dad was drinking. It was his fault he didn't want to remember. It was his fault! Everything was his damn fault.  
Tears of frustration threatened to pour down my cheeks, coming in a great waterfall from my eyes that were so much like Matt's, but I wouldn't let them. In only the short amount of time everything happened and I had grown up. I was no longer the whiny seven-year-old I used to be. I was now a grown boy. My eyes shifted toward the window and it was then I realized that it was dark. My stomach groaned with hunger. I looked over at the clock. It was twelve o'clock midnight.  
With caution, I tiptoed my way to my door, dodging miscellaneous items that were in the way. Ever so quietly I opened the door to my room, just a crack. The monotonous hum of the computer greeted my ears, as did the blue light of the lava lamp my mom leaves on at night. Knowing I was safe, I began to trudge to the kitchen.   
I was about five feet from the kitchen when I heard a small moan. I stopped immediately, my foot inches away from the carpet, frozen in site. A few seconds went by before I moved again. I heard another moan and looked up. It was coming from the small lump on the couch. Curiosity got the better of me as I tiptoed up to the lump. I looked down and rolled my eyes.   
Matt.  
He was curled up on the couch, knees up to his chest, hugging some black object. The blanket that was supposed to keep him warm must not have been doing a very good job for he was shivering slightly. I looked closer at him. His long black eyes lashes were hitting his pale cheeks. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. Upon closer inspection, I realized he was holding the cat with big aqua colored eyes I picked out for him. He was holding it in a death grip as if it were his only lifeline in the world. The moans I heard were coming from him, as were a new sound. " No! No! Please no!"   
It suddenly hit me. He was having a nightmare. A pretty intense one too by the way he was shaking. Part of me wanted to wake him up and see if he was all right but the other part of me, the part I reasoned with, just wanted him to suffer. He purposefully didn't want to remember me or anything about the whole incident. Maybe these nightmares would show him reality, the way things had been. I jumped at he began to scream lightly, his thin form giving into full-fledged sobs. Tears began to pour down from his eyes and his arms began to flail as if to fight off some unknown attacker.   
"TK?" A voice startled me from watching Yamato. I looked over to see my mom folding her rob around her as she ran to Yamato's side. She gently placed her hands upon his cheek, wiping the tears, while speaking to him dearly. "Shh, Yama, honey it's alright. Mommy's here. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you. It's alright."   
I could only watch in mute shock as my mother tried to calm my sobbing brother from the nightmare he had been thrust into. It was a beautiful and heartfelt sight but all it did was manage to piss me off. My mother would never realize that Matt just didn't want to remember us that he had the capability of accepting what had happened but just didn't want too. Anger getting the best of me, I turned my gaze away from the heart felt scene and ran to my room, slamming the door shut. I shut off the light and jumped into bed, pondering what evil things I was going to do to Matt in the morning.   
  
The morning sun greeted me with an air of importance as it shined brightly into my eyes. I got out of bed and immediately gathered my things for a shower, which I did before walking down the hall to breakfast. When I reached the livingroom, I found Yamato still asleep, curled into a small ball, clutching the aqua-eyed cat.   
"Don't wake him up." My mom's voice cut into my thoughts again for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. I turned my gaze toward her to see her standing in the kitchen, wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron, with a bowl of what looked like pancake batter in her hands. "He had a rough time last night, so I'm hoping he can catch up on some sleep." She told me while using a whisk to beat the batter. "Why don't you come into the kitchen and talk to me? I need to talk to you."   
I followed her into the kitchen and seated myself upon a stool on the breakfast nook. My eyes followed her movements as she poured some of the batter onto a skillet on our stove. "I've noticed that you're extremely mad at your brother." She began, speaking the words I didn't want to hear. "Can you tell me why?"  
Her sapphire blue eyes, the same as Matt's, the same as mine, were waiting for an answer as they bore into my own eyes. "He's doing this on purpose." I answered her, turning my gaze away from her. "He doesn't want to remember on purpose. If he wanted to he'd remember."   
"How can you think that?" She asked me, flipping the pancakes over with a spatula. "Your brother has been through so much. You have been through so much. This is his way of dealing with it. His body is in such shock, his mind just wants him to forget for a while. Everything will come back to him soon."  
"How soon?" I asked rudely, picking up a fork as she placed a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk in front of me. After wiping butter and pouring syrup over the small breakfast cakes, I began to eat, listening to her lector me.   
"When he becomes comfortable in his surroundings. He needs you more than anyone…"  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh." I barked out through the food in my mouth. "How come he needs me?"  
"He doesn't remember anything about you or me."  
"That much is obvious."  
"He's afraid of you." The words stopped me cold and I ceased my activities. How could Yamato be afraid of me, I was his brother for Pete's sake. He shouldn't be afraid of me. My mom must have known that her words had stunned me for she kept of speaking after a few minutes of silence. "He believes that you hate him."  
I looked up at her after placing down my fork. "Why is he afraid of me? Why does he think that?"   
My mother looked up from the skillet she was watching. Her blue eyes held a telltale map of sadness and happiness, all of which were easy to detect. It was the first time in my life I had seen her like that and to tell you the truth, I truly hoped it would be the last. "To him, you are a brand new person. He knows nothing about you. You are a mystery to him. You are so rude to him and give off such feelings of hate around him. It scares him."  
The words had come out and with them, the scale that held guilt fell down farther than the one that didn't. I now knew how my behavior affected him, and how much it hurt him. Even though I tried to act like I didn't care, I knew I was wrong. I could never hurt Yamato. "I'm sorry." I muttered, looking down at the plate of pancakes I had abandoned. During the talk I had had with my mom, I somehow lost my appetite.   
"I know you are." My mother said, enveloping me in a hug. I melted into her arms, finding myself regaining the strength and comfort I had lost a few days ago. "He's your brother and he loves you. I know he will forgive you."  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I heard a cough come from the living room. I knew what I had to do, it was the only thing that could be done, and I was the only one who could do it. Wordlessly, I detached myself from my mother's embrace and made my way into the living room. The object of my attention was now sitting on the couch, still clutching the aqua-eyed cat, his eyes wide and a little frightened. I smiled at him, and seated myself next to him on the couch. He looked a little scared with this procedure but I smiled reasuridly at him. "I'm your brother TK." I told him. "I'm sorry about before. I love you though and I want to help you remember." The words I spoke seemed to reassure us both. He smiled down at me too, it was small but it was still there. And the sun that day seemed to shine a bit brighter, for it had an eternity to live. And so did we.   
  
  
There it is. Hope you guys liked it. Please no flames though. I really don't like them. Anyway tell me how you like!!! 


End file.
